


My Faith {Written by  your_taxidermy}

by Lt Cherry (your_taxidermy)



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/Lt%20Cherry
Summary: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966591go read it!!





	My Faith {Written by  your_taxidermy}

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966591   
> go read it!!

<https://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1oPoqTWR4lo.mp3>


End file.
